dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Black Bone Tower Part 10
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 9 Chio was more than relieved when he heard the announcer state that there would be an hour long intermission before the next fight. He used this hour wisely, sitting outside of their room, in the balcony hallway and thought for a moment. Even with a name like Little Mac, he knew he couldn't take his opponent lightly. Given what he'd seen from the smaller fighters in each match. He thanked his lucky stars that Alice fought against an opponent with a similar level of skill as herself. Those other matches were not so fortunate in their outcomes. '' Before long, he felt a hand come around and wrap onto his shoulder. Then he felt Usagi lean her head onto his. He stayed like that with her for a moment, really wishing that it would make time go by slower, but it didn't. '''Usagi:' Hey, I just wanted to come out and check on you. I know how you must be feeling now. You don't like to fight without a reason. Chio: Yeah, I guess that's true. Usagi: I just want you to know that this tournament is not worth dying for. If this Little Mac is too much for you, there is no shame in standing down from the fight. Chio nodded at this, but said nothing. Usagi: I know you'll do great, not matter the odds. planted a kiss on his forehead, which he quickly returned. Chio: Thank you. Usagi: Smiled. Of course. In their balcony, Rinji and Dala had fallen asleep leaning against the wall beside one another. While they did this, the others conversed and mingled amongst themselves. Kimi: up Alice's knife. What did you call it again? Alice: A Vorpal Blade. Kimi: It's so light it up and down very gently. But it's still sharp enough to cut a strand of hair in half. Where did you get such a wonderful blade? Alice: It came to me in a dream. and took a small bite of her rice cracker. Kimi: S'that so? Do you use it in your cooking? Alice: Certainly not. The Vorpal Blade is never to be used lightly. I merely use it when I am in need of it. Never for something so rudementary as cooking. Kimi: Ooohh. Alice: And what of your axe? It's so large, one would hardly expect such a petite to carry it around so easily. Kimi: Smiled. Yes, it was my father's. Alice: I see. Across the room, Jana, Jiro, and Gonzo Lee all sat around a table. Jiro did several flashy tricks while he shuffled a deck of playing cards, and then he began to deal them out. Jana: And we're playing Poker? Lee: Yep! Five card draw, you've really never played? Jana: Oh, no, I'm much too busy to be playing such games. Lee: Really... on a Pirate ship in the New World, you haven't found any downtime to play Poker? How many islands have you been to? Jana: Besides our homeland, and this island, we've only seen one. Jiro: Oh? What was that like? Jana: Oh, there wasn't much to see up her cards and switched them around in her hands. other than a bunch of forested areas, and some cannibal cavemen. Jiro and Lee: Cavemen? Jana: Yes, down two cards and picked up two cards. Lee: How did you get through that? up three cards. Jana: We ground their bones up and ate them. Can we only switch our cards out once? [She looked at both of them, where as both of them were staring at her in awe. Lee: You said that very convincingly. But yes, only once. Jana: Okay. her hands. Three kings. Lee: What?! Jiro: Hmm. Oh well. down his two pair, two fours and two sixes. Lee: Beats the hell out of me. down his two aces. Jana: Play again? Announcer: Alright folks! There's only five minutes remaining, would our two contenders please make their way to the arena? burst of cheers. Jana: Answers that, Jiro gather up all of the cards. Announcer: On his way to the ring! Weighing in at 135 pounds, and a bounty of 150 million belli, give it up for the Tiger-Stripe Pirates' first mate! Here's Runagai "Lightning Legs" Chio!! crowd went absolutely wild! Chio had more than a few questions at that point, first off, how did the announcer know how much he weighed, and secondly, why did he get an introduction when no one else did? All of these were cast aside when he saw his opponent, the one known as Little Mac. He had black hair, wore big red boxing gloves, and was around the same build as Chio, only he had a slightly better tone in his upper body. His gym shorts and tank top were black, and he had a smug grin on his face. Mac: So, you're Mr. Lightning Legs, are you? How come I didn't get a big introduction? Chio: Why do you care? Mac: No big deal, I suppose, I'll get a big one when I beat your pretty little face in. Chio: his eyebrow up a bit. A big one, huh? So beating up men is what gets you off? Mac: What'd you say? was gone, now he scowled. Chio: Hey, I'm not judging or anything. the smug grin now, his hands at either side of him. Whatever Bobs your uncle, pal. Mac: Ooohh you're gonna get it now. into his boxer poised position. Chio: I'll believe it when I see it. stance. St. Owen: his hand. Fighters at the ready! down. Fight! Mac: Haaaaaaa! forward, his gloves raised over to protect his face, elbows down to protect his chest and abs. He lashed out with a forward thrust punch, but completely missed. Chio: Soru! Disappeared. Mac: What??! Chio: behind him, and then swept a leg under, kicking his legs out and tripping him. As Mac fell to the ground, Chio got up and kicked him straight forward. Chio HANDOU! Mac hit the ground hard! The crowd cheered as he got back up to his feet, already panting for breath. That was when he flexed all of his muscles, making them bulge out some, and then drew in a breath. Mac: Power Quake! the ground, causing a big shock wave to come straight for Chio, who did not expect such an attack at all. That was when Little Mac charged forward and struck Chio in the gut with an upper cut, and sent him back several steps. He grew over confident though, and went for his face with a right cross. Chio ducked, and delivered nine kicks into Little Mac's diaphram in less than three seconds. Chio: Chio Raitoni Handou! Mac: GAH! up a little blood with his saliva as he started to struggle just to breath. Chio: Chio Yabai Handou! onto his hands and began to spin, his legs smacking Mac in the face and knocking him into the arena once again. The crowd gave another roar of cheering. Mac: Errrr his gut as he got up from the ground. He looked to see that Chio was nowhere near him, he was simply looking at Mac, waiting for him to make the next move, and he did. Power Rush! Little Mac jumped straight forward, torpedoing straight at Chio with his fist held straight out. Chio: Chio Joutou! sixteen feet straight up without a running start. Rankyaku, Chio Kamisori! three times in the air, each time making an energy blade fly straight for Little Mac. Mac dodged two of them, but on the third one, it did cut into his arm, drawing blood. It also distracted him for a good four seconds, Chio came out from Little Mac's blind side and spin kicked, nailing him in the cheek and causing him to get off balance. Mac: You son of a bitch his cheek and looked at him with very, very angry eyes. You wouldn't be smiling so much if you didn't have your legs! Chio: ...I'm sorry, what? Mac: That's right, you're nothing if you can't kick anyone! Who uses nothing but their legs to attack, that's just stupid! How about you fight like a real man?! Chio: ...This coming from someone who only uses his fists? Mac: You don't know what I'm capable of! Now I'll show it to you! Haaaa!! at Chio in the same form as when he first charged at Chio unsuccessfully. This time, Chio stood there, poised to block or dodge. Here it comes! Get ready! Power Forc-- GAH! The crowd went deathly silent, especially that of the Tiger-Stripe pirates, who couldn't believe what they were seeing at all. Chio thrust his fist straight into Mac's T-zone on his forehead. The smack of his fist on Mac's face echoed throughout the arena. Mac's face went blank, and his mouth hung open, senseless. After a moment, he fell backward, limp as a squid's corpse. Chio: I never said I couldn't punch. I just don't feel like it. Grin. Sleep well. Black Bone Tower Part 11 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories